Episode 7999 (19th November 2012)
Plot Leanne has a pop at Kylie about her parenting skills. Kylie's fuming. Tyrone tells Kirsty that he and Ruby have been invited to a kid's birthday party by Angela, one of the mums at the playgroup. Downbeat Eva tells Nick that she's going to resign from the factory as she can't face Rob again. Nick tells her to pull herself together and show Rob what he's missing. Kylie promises David that she'll get the night off from the bistro so she can spend the evening with him and Max. David's pleased. Rob tries to make out to Michelle that he was only joking when he made a pass at her. Michelle's unamused. Eva arrives at the factory dressed to kill. She tells the girls all about sleazy Rob's two-timing exploits leaving Rob humiliated. When Lewis tells Gail that his washing machine has broken down, Gail takes the bait and offers to do Lewis's laundry for him. Realising it's Lewis's night off and they've a lot of bookings, Kylie decides she'd better not ask Nick if she can have the night off too. The factory girls wind Kirsty up, suggesting that Tyrone must be enjoying himself at the playgroup with all those yummy mummies. Kirsty broods. Tommy gives Tyrone £2,000 towards paying off his debt. When Simon suggests that Leanne should marry Nick, Leanne changes the subject. Stella confides in Eva that she's worried Leanne doesn't love Nick as much as she makes out. Eva's intrigued. Jealous Kirsty reads Tyrone's texts and finds one from a mother at playgroup signed off with a kiss. In a rage Kirsty bans Tyrone from attending playgroup. In the bistro, David rows with Kylie for failing to get the night off and letting him and Max down. Kylie bitches to Eva about Leanne saying Nick deserves better. Eva agrees wholeheartedly and vows to split them up. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Businessman - Tam Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Still devastated by Rob's betrayal, Eva sets her sights on getting back with Nick; and Kirsty grows suspicious of Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,920,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes